Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE VI: The Coming Storm
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Queen Gold Saw is ready for the arrival of Aizen and his comrades in hopes to persuade her of an alliance, but she will not agree to such. With her she has hired a group that want revenge for their fallen people and a plot in the west thickens.
1. Chapter 1

Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE VI: The Coming Storm

* * *

Two days have passed since Burthorpe and Taverley joined the Varrock Alliance and all seems to be going well. Trade routes have spread but one problem remains, the Kingdom of Falador.

Falador refuses to open the trade routes between the towns owned by Varrock and now Aizen knows it's time to talk to the Queen of Falador to ally, and even he knows this will not be easy which could lead to war. The Queen, however, has hired the help of a group that too wants to destroy Aizen.

Meanwhile, at the far west, Karura and her apprentice are waiting for the right moment to start their own plan once things go the way they believe them to go and learning of the ancient Breakdown Sphere.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

At the southwest region of the known lands at Feldip Hills five Ogre's with Ogress' was marching through a trench, their large bodies making rumbling under their feet.

Infront of them was Harribel, Barragan, Deidara, Sasori and Aizen.

A large fat Ogre was sitting on a bone throne looking at them walk into their village and he patted his stomach.

"What does tasty human want!" He shouted.

"An Alliance." Aizen said.

"Ha!" The Ogre Chieftain laughed.

Then the other Ogre's laughed and stomped their large feet on the ground laughing very hard.

Aizen just kept grinning which then angered the chieftain.

"Me no like that smug grin!" The Chieftain said.

"Then how about you do something about it. A challenge to see who's the strongest." Aizen said.

"You fight champion then! Bring out Champion!" The Chieftain shouted.

They looked to the side seeing a large Ogre with two huge clubs with what looked like thousands of nails sticking out of them and he grabbed a goat and bit it in half chewing on it right in front of them dropping the other half.

"Goodbye." Deidara said walking away only to be grabbed by Harribel to be stopped.

"Okay, we are in trouble." Aizen said.

"Choose challenger!" The Chieftain demanded.

Deidara hid behind Harribel.

Aizen thought for a moment.

"I could handle him." Barragan mumbled.

"You sure?" Aizen asked him.

"Just because I look old doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I can take him out without my second form." Barragan said walking toward the Ogre.

Aizen shrugged and looked at the chieftain with a grin.

"But I forgot to mention, we do not fight fairly! Attack!" The Chieftain yelled.

Ogres ran at them while laughing all carrying large weapons.

Aizen smirked and ran at the Chieftain.

"You know the plan!" Aizen yelled.

Suddenly the Condor flew over and dropped down Trolls and Varrock soldiers which began to fight back the Ogre's.

During this chaotic fight, Deidara was running from this fight looking left to right in shock.

"Leave me out of this!" Deidara yelled and ducked and jumped over Ogre's or soldiers.

"Use your damn bombs!" Harribel yelled at him.

Barragan summoned his double-sided giant Axe and swung it at the Champions weapons which sliced both in half and then Barragan disappeared and reappeared standing in the sky next to the Ogre's head and swung his ax slicing it's head clean off and disappeared again and appeared back on the ground swinging his large ax at other Ogre's.

Deidara while running threw small clay art figures that poofed and turned into doves that flew around a herd of Ogre's running toward them and then detonated them into a large explosion that blew their bodies into chunks.

"Aha got them!" Deidara yelled but got knocked over by an Ogre he didn't notice.

Harribel threw her sword right into that Ogre's head and jumped onto it grabbing her sword and forcefully helping Deidara up while slicing down another Ogre.

Deidara noticed a shadow and above him leaping down was a giant Ogress which slammed her entire bottom into him and sunk him into the ground.

"Stop!" The Chieftain yelled.

The Chieftain was bleeding across his face from Aizen's blade and all Ogre's stopped at his command.

"We submit!" The Chieftain said bowing.

"That's what I thought, now clean yourself off." Aizen said.

Aizen stood on top of the Ogre and looked at the other Ogres.

"You all belong to me! My soldiers will set up Varrock banners in parts of this land!" Aizen yelled.

The other Ogre's knelt having no choice but to accept.

Aizen got off the chieftains head and walked to the center of the village flagging the Condor that was flying over to land and after a moment it hovered over the ground with its ramp lowering down to bring back Trolls and soldiers.

They helped Deidara out of the ground.

"Can I have a raise?" Deidara asked dizzily.

"Heh sure thing." Aizen said a bit amused.

The five of them walked into the Condor but left twenty Varrock Soldiers at Feldip to begin opening trade routes at the only dock nearby with two ships nearby sailing toward them.

"Things are going as expected." Aizen said with a grin on his face.

"Stork, everyone's inside, launch to Varrock." Aizen said.

"Yes, sir!" Stork said.

The Condor turned around in the sky and headed quickly to Varrock.

Hours later at midnight, Aizen walked inside his room shutting the door and beginning to undress and noticed Jessica asleep.

Zetsu suddenly morphed out of the floor looking at Aizen.

"Sir." The black half said softly.

"Yes, I'm about to sleep?" Aizen asked.

"Is Falador next?" The black half asked.

"Yes, it is. Tell the soldiers to rest immediately because I might need them if things get out of hand. We will be facing the white knights." Aizen said.

"The strongest known knights around." The white half said.

"We will get to it sir." The black half said sinking in and disappearing.

Aizen got into bed sighing and closed his eyes.

He then heard a tapping noise at the window and looked to see Dengakuman waving.

Aizen got up and opened the window letting him in.

"Where have you been?" Aizen asked.

"Making tofu, want some?" Dengakuman asked.

"Not right now- how about you get ready for bed okay?" Aizen asked.

"Can I sleep in your bed this time?" Dengakuman asked.

Aizen was about to say no until seeing Dengakuman's cute near tearing face looking at him begging.

Aizen couldn't resist and put a finger over his lips to tell him not to make a sound and put him between himself and Jessica while she was asleep.

Dengakuman snuggled in and leaned against Jessica and it still didn't wake her up.

Aizen moved in hugging both of them and she still didn't wake up and all three drifted to sleep.

In the morning, Jessica was snuggling Dengakuman while sleeping who was snuggling back and Aizen was already up preparing and smirked looking at them.

Aizen thought for a moment and made a loud noise waking Jessica up who noticed Dengakuman in her arms.

"Oh god!" Jessica grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

"Why!" Aizen yelled running to Dengakuman.

Dengakuman was knocked out without realizing what happened.

"I told him to stay on the floor!" Jessica yelled.

"For that, he sleeps with up permanently- at the foot of the bed." Aizen said.

"Damn you." Jessica growled.

Gin knocked on the door.

"I can hear you guys are awake." Gin said.

"How did you know?" Aizen asked.

"I was standing at your door waiting for you to wake up." Gin said.

"If that isn't weird..." Jessica mumbled getting clothes on.

Dengakuman woke up groaning.

"My head hurts." He said.

Aizen handed him a potion.

"Here, I think you had a nightmare or something you were moving left to right." Aizen lied.

"Perhaps." Dengakuman said.

"Guess what, Jessica thought perhaps you should sleep on the foot of the bed!" Aizen said.

Jessica glared at Aizen.

"Yay! Thank you miss Jessica!" Dengakuman said putting on a cute face.

Jessica said nothing and walked out.

Dengakuman followed talking to her while she was trying to get away from him and Aizen walked out next and looked at Gin.

"Dare I ask?" Gin asked.

"No. Are you ready to go?" Aizen asked.

"Horses are ready but who do you want with you?" Gin asked.

"You know I never asked Itachi or Kisame for anything yet so perhaps them and Nnoitra and Szayelaporro." Aizen said.

"Szay- Szay what?" Gin asked.

Aizen sighed.

"Granz." Aizen said having to say Szayelaporro's last name.

"Easier." Gin said.

The two walked down the stairs.

"You know once we control Falador all we got next is the western region and the northwest three islands." Gin said.

"For the islands, we need to conquer Relleka first on the mainland. Almost all of those people are Vikings and know the people on those three islands quite well." Aizen said.

Out at the courtyard were a few horses being prepared and Zangei waving at them while brushing one.

"Thank you for bringing the horses." Aizen said.

"Of course Lord Aizen." Zangei said.

"Are you sure you won't need the Condor?" Stork asked.

"Not for this one. If they see the Condor they may think we are coming in for an attack." Aizen said.

"Of course of course. "Stork said.

Granz and Nnoitra walked up.

"Ready." Granz said perking his glasses closer to his face.

"Where's the blacksmith!" Kisame shouted from nearby.

"We still can't find the blacksmith?" Aizen asked.

"Where's the blacksmith!" Kisame shouted again.

"Kisame get over here!" Aizen yelled.

"A missing blacksmith can be concerning." Gin said.

"What the fuck? Okay maybe put a flier up if anyone knows anything about the blacksmith that they will get a reward." Nnoitra said.

"Agreed." Aizen said.

Aizen and Gin got onto the horses and Nnoitra and Granz did the same.

Itachi walked up with Kisame getting on theirs.

"Okay, guys. Let's roll." Aizen said.

Aizen looked to Sasori nearby.

"I will contact you on the linkpearl if something goes wrong. Have Stork keep the Condor ready and a few airships at the ready in case we go to war with Falador." Aizen said.

Sasori nodded and got on his linkpearl talking to Stork.

The six men rode off toward the west heading toward Falador.

Norman was walking out of the bank and the six of them nearly rode into him and kept going. Norman flung back and his coins landed everywhere.

"Stupid horses!" Norman shouted while Beverly helped pick up the coins.

They rode passed Barbarian village and passed the ice mountain and finally made it to the north entrance to Falador.

"Say Aizen it feels like we are missing someone? What's with the spare horse with us?" Kisame asked.

"Well, that's Jessica's horse." Aizen said.

All five of them looked at one another and waited for Aizen to figure it out but he didn't and hooked his horse to the outside horse stall posts.

"Give it a moment." Itachi said hooking his horse up.

"Oh shit!" Aizen shouted.

"There it is." Itachi said.

Back at Varrock, Jessica was standing at the courtyard with a mean look on her face while Sasori was nearby facepalming.

"The bastard forgot me." Jessica growled.

"Maybe he - oh the horse is gone nevermind he did forget you." Sasori said.

"Oh, thanks for the confirmation you piece of shit." Jessica said.

"Wow sorry." Sasori grumbled.

Suddenly Jessica threw up again and Sasori cringed a bit.

"Pregnant?" Sasori asked.

"They told you!?" Jessica asked.

"No one told me nothing I was guessing. Thanks for that confirmation, you piece of work." Sasori said and smirked.

Jessica ran up to him choking him.

Sasori just stared at her.

"Puppet body." Sasori said.

"Oh fuck you!" Jessica yelled.

Meanwhile inside the Falador castle.

"My Queen!" A white knight said running up to her while she sat on her throne.

"Speak." Queen Gold Saw said.

"The archer's say that Lord Aizen is here." The knight said.

Gold Saw didn't seem phased.

"Let him walk in then. Once he makes it across the bridge to the castle bring him and his friends before me. I want all white knights in the courtyard and scattered throughout my castle." Gold Saw said.

"Right away!" The knight said running off.

"I hope your people are ready." Gold Saw said.

"Oh, they are." Jin Kariya said walking out behind a pillar.

The rest of the Bounts walk out from behind some pillars in the throne room with smirks on their faces.

"It's time we put an end to this annoyance." Gold Saw said.

Gold Saw kept looking forward as the Bounts went off in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

"So this is Falador huh?" Nnoitra said.

They looked around seeing citizens walking around and white knights along with them.

Nearby they saw a shield shop with two men looking over shields and a barber nearby cutting someone's hair outside.

"They got a barber." Kisame said.

"I do my own hair." Aizen replied.

"Aizen we need one." Kisame said putting his arms around him whining.

"Get off me!" Aizen shrugged him off.

"What's wrong with you?" Granz asked.

"Deidara pranked Kisame by putting a female hormone pill in his food." Itachi said.

"That stupid silly boy!" Kisame said.

"Remind me to kick Deidara's ass later." Aizen said.

"Welcome to Falador." A white knight said approaching them.

"Hello, I see you got a bank nearby." Aizen said.

"We do! We have two of them." The white knight said.

"So do we." Aizen said.

"I see, are you here to speak to our queen?" The white knight asked.

"I am infact." Aizen said.

"Then I shall take you to her." The white knight said.

They followed him toward a short bridge and on the other side was the castle of Falador.

"Wow, nice and clean." Nnoitra said as his eyebrows raise.

"That it is." Aizen said looking around.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Kisame shouted.

"Ugh, this is going to get annoying." Aizen said.

"Tell me about it." Itachi said.

"Ever since the Falador Massacre about two years ago, people have begun to calm down and let go of the past." The white knight said.

"Falador Massacre?" Aizen asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I heard of that event, quite a day." Gin said.

"What happened?" Aizen asked.

"A group of civilians wanted to overthrow our government. Gold Saw is the only one who survived that ordeal and killed the former king and queen and every single white knight back then was piled into the town square and burned in front of every citizen and she proclaimed herself as Queen. After that, she hired new men to be the next white knights." The white knight told them.

"Is Gold Saw a nickname for her?" Aizen asked.

"We only have known her as Gold Saw." The white knight said with a shrug.

They walked to the main doors greeted by twelve white knights.

"The Queen is ready to see them." One white knight said.

"Before we walk in I have a question for you two." Aizen said.

"Ask." The one at the door said.

"Listen, I know she is going to say no and probably request for you all to fight us. I'd hate for that to happen and I know you all would too. You said she killed everyone to rule, she would do the same to me and take over all that I have taken over and I'm sure she'd kill all of you or let you all get killed while she sits on a throne watching you all take over other lands. I go and I take over because I am not afraid." Aizen said.

The two white knights were speechless and didn't know what to say.

One walked down the stairs with his bow and arrow dropping.

"He's right." That white knight said.

"I will talk to the men and tell them to leave the castle and wait around the city." The one said walking off while the other two escorted the six of them.

"Once we are in, you two leave." Aizen said.

"We were to ambush after leaving the throne room, I hope you can kill her." The one said.

"She killed one of our men last night over a petty reason." The other said.

Granz leaned to Aizen whispering.

"We shouldn't care for these guards, I say let them die." Granz said.

"I know we are to rule evilly but taking life without reason just makes us monsters. I do not want that sort of reputation." Aizen said.

"Very well sir." Granz said.

"Makes us wonder if we are the good guys or bad guys." Gin said.

Aizen cornered his eyes at him then looked forward.

The two knights opened the large doors and pointed inside.

"She's inside, we will be leaving." The white knight said and both of them walk off.

The six of them walk into the throne room where Gold Saw sat looking at them.

"Lord Aizen of Varrock." Gold Saw said.

"Queen Gold Saw of Falador." Aizen said.

"How interesting to finally meet you in person." Gold Saw said.

"Interesting? My dear, it is wonderful to meet you in person." Aizen said being charming.

Gold Saw just smirked and stood up.

"Do you know what aether summoning is?" Gold Saw asked.

"You can summon a weapon out of thin air that is linked to your spiritual bond with it. Why going to strike me down?" Aizen asked with a grin.

"I want too." Gold Saw said walking over to a table pouring a cup of wine for him and handed it to him.

Aizen took it and sipped it.

"Are you going to offer us-" Itachi began to ask.

Gold Saw just walked back to her throne with her cup of wine.

"Nevermind." Itachi sighed.

"Men you can leave us." Aizen said.

"What?" Nnoitra asked?

"But Aizey! You might get hurt! She might kill you! Oooo!" Kisame said fanning his hands down.

Everyone gave him an annoyed look, even Gold Saw.

"Let's go Kisame." Itachi said dragging him out.

Granz looked back giving a nod to Aizen before shutting the doors.

Aizen looked at the door for a moment and without looking he rose his sword up quickly and Gold Saw's large claymore sword/saw weapon clashed against his blade.

"Smart of you to let them leave." Gold Saw said pushing against his blade.

"My dear, I am always thinking ahead." Aizen said.

Aizen was struggling by the weight of her weapon and trying to figure out how she could wield it without muscles showing.

Aizen leaped back and pointed his sword toward her.

"You are trying to use hypnosis on me." Gold Saw said.

"You know how my weapon operates?" Aizen asked.

"You could say I have heard of your methods by a group I hired. And that group should be meeting your friends very soon." Gold Saw said with a grin.

Aizen frowned.

"Oh, you don't know? There have been a few people you killed that are known as Bounts. The remaining Bounts want a little revenge and I hired them to deal with your friends. You aren't the only one who thinks ahead." Gold Saw said.

The two again clashed blades and Aizen doing his best to parry her moves as fast and as strong as he could.

In the hallway, Kisame was filing his nails and Itachi was just giving him a cringed look.

"I hope that medicine wears off." Itachi groaned.

Suddenly they all heard a noise coming from the corner of the hallway.

"What's rattling?" Granz asked.

Suddenly over fifty floating balls came from around the corner and shot light beams at them that burned the floor and walls.

They quickly ran down the other way.

"What the hell is that!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Shadow Constructs! seems someone knows magitek here!" Itachi said.

Suddenly the walls began to change and pushed the group into different spots of the castle.

"What the?" Gin said and was pushed down into a cellar of sorts.

Suddenly a man holding a samurai sword nearly was able to stab Gin but Gin realizing he wasn't alone dodged away from the attack and swung his blade against the others.

"Maki?" Gin asked.

"Gin, it's been awhile." Maki said.

Maki swung his blade again and again while Gin countered each chance he had while blocking.

Maki's sword glowed bright and when he swung it this time a wave of shadow hit Gin knocking him back.

Maki kept swinging while his sword glowed and sent black waves of shadows that hit Gin many more times until Gin leaped behind a large wine barrel.

"You know I didn't think you were a Bount." Gin said.

"I haven't seen you since Lumbridge. I thought someone finally killed your smug self." Maki said.

"Surprised?" Gin asked grinning wider.

Maki scoffed and ran at Gin swinging his blade again but then he stopped and his body shook.

Gin's sword extended in a blink of an eye and went through his chest out his back and through the stone wall into the dirt.

Gin's sword then retracted and Maki fell over dead.

"Shame Maki, I didn't think you'd grow up to take souls to live longer than most. Then again your soul was always broken searching for your purpose when all else failed in your life. I did you a favor old friend." Gin said and closed Maki's eyes.

Gin looked around and found stairs nearby and walked up them only to be greeted by ten more Shadow Constructs.

Gin readied his blade.

"Bothersome." Gin said.

In a small room up on a tower at the Falador castle, Jin was walking up to a man with glasses who had a map layout of the castle with cards spread around it.

"Did the Shadow Constructs kill them Ugaki?" Jin asked.

"No, and Maki's card disinigrated." Ugaki said.

"Shoot. He never even acquired his first doll." Jin said.

One of the cards disinigrated.

"And we lost a cluster of Shadow Constructs." Ugaski said.

"I am heading down, keep up the work. I just hope Mabashi is carrying out the attack plan of Varrock by now." Jin said.

Jin walked out of the room and shut the door and leaped off the tower to the ground and walked to the front door of the castle with a grin.

Meanwhile at Varrock.

Deidara was smoking weed while Sasori was fixing a puppet up at the roof of the castle.

"I put a female hormone pill in Kisames food this morning." Deidara said.

"And why did you?" Sasori asked.

"I wanted to be an asshole." Deidara said.

"Yeah, and Aizen has to deal with it." Sasori said.

"What does Aizen have to deal with?" Jessica asked walking up with Tousen and Kakuzu.

"He put a female hormone pill in Kisames food." Sasori said.

"Why the fuck did you do that!?" Jessica asked.

"Remember Kisame thought you looked slutty in that outfit you wore two days ago to as you said, look sexy?" Deidara said.

"Nevermind I'm proud of you." Jessica said.

"Yet still Aizen will be upset." Sasori said.

"Yes, he will." Tousen sighed.

Suddenly they noticed some strange little creature flying in the air and then a few more of them. They looked like mice with flower petals around them.

"What are those?" Kakuzu asked.

"I got no idea. I thought I was too high." Deidara said.

They saw nearby high in the sky an airship with many of those things coming from there and heading down around the city.

"What the hell?" Tousen said.

"I think we might be in trouble." Sasori said getting his puppet prepared.

One of these creatures attached on the chest to a Varrock Guard and suddenly that guard began to attack them.

"I can't stop myself!" The guard yelled.

Sasori used his puppet to bash the side of the guard's head just enough to knock him out.

The small creature fizzled away.

"We are under attack!" Kakuzu yelled.

Bells were ringing through Varrock immediately after.

On the airship was Mabashi who grinned.

"Oh, how lovely this is." Mabashi said chuckling and operating the airship to move closer to the city.

He witnessed civilians attacking each other and burst out laughing at what they were doing.

He had one of these small creatures swirling around him and he kissed it.

"Keep going Ritz, good girl!" Mabashi said to it.

The many clones of Ritz kept multiplying in thin air.

"Jessica!" Tousen shouted.

"I know I'm getting the rapier ready!" Jessica yelled to him putting in the last element crystal in the chamber.

Deidara created a clay art figure of an owl and it poofed into a large living clay owl that flapped its large wings.

Deidara jumped on it's back and headed up to the sky.

"We need to hurry and help around the city." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu, Tousen, Sasori, and Jessica ran down the stairs and quickly headed to the courtyard with guards following them to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

Back at Falador, Aizen and Gold Saw were still clashing and in the room was a mess of slash marks and torn up banners with a pillar that was laying crumpled on the floor.

"I realize my guards must have betrayed me." Gold Saw said.

"Seems so, you must have pissed them off." Aizen said.

Gold Saw and Aizen's blades clash again and spun to the side breaking the glass window into pieces and the wind gusted into the room.

"I am surprised at how resilient you are." Gold Saw said.

"I'm full of surprises." Aizen said.

The two stared at one another for a few moments before both ran at one another clashing weapons yet again.

After a few strikes, Aizen was able to cut off her right arm in an uppercut and kick her straight out of the broken window and leaped out above her.

Gold Saw seemed unphased with her right arm gone but realized she was in trouble now that her weapon was hooked to her right hand.

She landed on her feet and made a super jump back onto land across the mote around her castle and ran south.

Aizen using his reiatsu ability to run in mid-air did so and chased after her.

Gold Saw turned around and with her left hand she created a dark energy ball that shot toward him and he ducked away from it and kept running while dodging a few more energy balls headed at him.

Aizen noticed Gold Saw slowing down and then falling on the ground and crawling desperately with her only hand.

Aizen put his foot on her back to stop her.

"You lost." Aizen said.

Gold Saw had a calm manner but her eyes were of rage.

"End it." Gold Saw said.

"I gladly will but I want to ask why did you take over Falador?" Aizen asked.

"Why did you take over Varrock." Gold Saw answered.

Aizen looked at her and put his blade to her neck.

"You and I aren't too different in that regard. Ready?" Aizen said.

Gold Saw took a few seconds to herself which Aizen allowed.

"Do it." Gold Saw said.

Aizen immediately cut her head off and wiped his sword with a few leaves on the ground nearby.

Aizen looked nearby at Falador and then to her body.

Aizen got onto his linkpearl.

"Stork, are you still nearby?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, but there is word that Varrock is under attack." Stork said.

"Come to my location, I'd like two of my guards to prepare a burial somewhere nearby Falador. Once you get here I am going back to the castle to check on the others." Aizen said.

"On the way." Stork said.

Meanwhile back inside the castle.

Granz was on the roof looking around and noticed a few of those devices flying out from the roof of the lookout tower.

Granz kicked in the door and found Ugaki.

Ugaki stood up and before he could do anything he was sliced down multiple times before realizing the spiritual energy was coming from the deck of cards.

He grabbed the nearby lantern smashing it on the table burning the cards and layout map of the castle.

"No! You-" Ugaki shouted and suddenly turned into dust.

"Me what? Speak up?" Granz said with a sarcastic tone and a grin on his face.

Granz noticed the small magitek creatures disappear and pushed his glasses up closer to his face again.

"I guess that's that but I can feel more spiritual energy that isn't our own. I guess it isn't over yet." Granz said and walked back out and onto the roof again.

Back inside of the castle, Itachi was looking inside of the throne room only to see Aizen and Gold Saw was gone.

Right as Itachi turned around a large whale-like creature came out of the floor and headed right at him and he quickly jumped and ran onto it's back and off to the side behind a pillar as the creature sank into the floor again.

Itachi noticed an old man named Sawatari walking in and looked at Itachi.

"Must be yours." Itachi said.

Sawatari tapped his cane and the giant whale creature erupted from the floor and swallowed Itachi whole.

Suddenly it spits him out as a flock of ravens flew out and reformed Itachi to full body with his genjutsu and showed his Sharingan eyes to Sawatari who was confused.

"I have never seen that before." Sawatari said.

The giant whale-like creature rose up looking down at Itachi as Sawatari stood at the doorway.

Itachi looked at the Sawatari and suddenly Sawatari felt uneasy.

"What is this feeling?" Sawatari thought.

Itachi suddenly appeared right behind Sawatari.

"I got no time for this." Itachi said.

The whale as instructed to attack Itachi went right at him and Sawatari.

Itachi leaped away as the whale-like creature swallowed Sawatari and both of them instantly turned to dust.

Itachi looked at the dust and frowned trying to figure out what that was about and walked down the hall.

Meanwhile, the Condor finished picking up Gold Saw's body and head back to Varrock while Aizen walked back into Falador.

Aizen looked around and suddenly was hit by a gust of wind knocking him into a Dwarf smelting building.

The Dwarfs inside ran away while Jin walked in with his weapon attached around his right hand.

The weapon was blowing window out of it and as he walked he used it to blow away some of the hot magma to mostly show off.

Aizen got up gripping his sword.

"You killed a few of my men and one woman." Jin said.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked.

"Jin Kariya, the leader of the Bounts. I'm sure my people are taking care of your pathetic friends in the castle as well as at Varrock." Jin said.

"I see, and you think you can defeat me?" Aizen said.

"Think? I know I can." Jin said.

Jin lifted his hand up and two tornadoes instantly appeared inside of the building and grew swirling things around including the hot magma.

Aizen ducked and noticed a hatch and quickly opened it and jumped down into the Dwarf mining tunnels that connected Falador to the Ice Mountain nearby.

Jin grunted and leaped down while sucking in the air around him with his device and sending a powerful ring gust at Aizen.

Aizen moved behind rocks and two Dwarfs got sliced in ring shape from the gust of wind.

Aizen swung his blade but Jin blocked it with his device and sent a blast of wind into Aizen's stomach to knock him back.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Kisame and Nnoitra was walking around the armory.

"Okay I see a window, we can get out from here." Nnoitra said.

"I think I'm starting to feel normal again, what happened?" Kisame asked.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." Nnoitra said trying to open the window.

Suddenly spiked blades shoot out into Nnoitra's back and walking out behind a crate was a woman named Yoshi.

Kisame held his large sword into a defensive stance.

"You okay?" Kisame asked.

"No, it's draining my reiatsu." Nnoitra said trying to get them off of him.

Kisame went to help him but two more from her hand fan weapon launched at Kisame but he quickly blocked them with his sword.

"It's also taking my chakra." Kisame said.

Yoshi smirked approaching them and then her fan turned into a sword and swung it at Kisame a few times until Kisame bashed her away with his strength.

Yoshi realized that her opponent was too strong and instead kept at a range turning her weapon into a fan again and firing spikes from its end rapidly at Kisame who blocked each one with his large sword.

Kisame slammed his hand on the floor creating a swirl of water surrounding himself and then launched himself at Yoshi with his sword crushing her chest up to her skull and then ripping it out of her body.

"The fan, the spiritual pressure from the fan!" Nnoitra said.

Yoshi's body was beginning to reshape until Kisame tore the fan up quickly with his strength and at the same time during it, Yoshi turned into dust.

Kisame ran over to Nnoitra plucking the spikes out of his back and helping him up.

"Thanks, alright let's get out of here." Nnoitra said opening the window and leaping out.

Kisame next climbed out only for the lower half of his body to get stuck.

"Damn it! Oh no, I can't move!" Kisame shouted.

"Damn it- okay hold on I'll pull you." Nnoitra said.

Nnoitra did his best but to no avail.

"Does this mean I gained weight!?" Kisame asked.

"No, the window's just too small." Nnoitra said still pulling.

"There you are, are you two okay?" Granz asked climbing down the side of the wall hanging onto some vines that grown up against it.

"I can't get him out." Nnoitra said.

"Well then push him in and we can blow a hole through there." Granz said.

Nnoitra and Granz together tried to kick him in.

"Agh! Stop!" Kisame yelled.

"Ah shit, he's wedged in there." Nnoitra said.

"Oh no! Don't leave me like this! Help!" Kisame yelled.

"Oh hush you, big baby, let's just destroy part of the wall and push the bricks and glass away." Granz said beginning a Cero blast.

The Cero blasted right beside Kisame and the two of them quickly kicked away the remaining bricks and glass to help him out.

"I hate to say it but you may have gained weight." Granz said.

Kisame began to tear up.

"I thought the medicine was leaving your system?" Nnoitra asked.

"It is... He's just hurtful." Kisame said.

Granz just facepalmed.

"Where is Aizen?" Itachi asked walking up with Gin.

"I got no idea." Granz said.

They noticed Dwarfs running nearby and yelling about a tornado inside of the smelting facility.

"Probably where they are running from." Itachi said.

Suddenly Gin's linkpearl turned on.

"Gin can you hear me!" Jessica shouted on it.

"Yes, what's up?" Gin asked.

"Varrock is under attack by someone! There are also reports of another person causing havoc at the eastern side near the bank and training room!" Jessica shouted.

Gin looked to the group.

"Varrock is under attack." Gin said.

"I can go and find Aizen." Nnoitra said.

"I'll go with you, the rest of you head back to Varrock on horses- hurry!" Gin said.

They all went separate ways.

"Think he's okay?" Nnoitra asked.

"No idea but knowing him he's probably doing fine." Gin said.

Aizen was flung into the ceiling of the cave and down again by the gusts of wind hitting him in different directions.

"Ugh..." Aizen groaned.

"Tired already Aizen?" Jin said approaching.

Aizen stood back up looking around for his sword and sighed knowing he had to do this without it for now.

Aizen grabbed a piece of mithril and threw it at Jin hitting him in the shoulder and making him spin around while Aizen ran looking for something to use.

Jin shot another airwave through the cave and rocked things around and slightly moved a mining cart.

Aizen noticed the mining cart and then to Jin and quickly got into the mining cart and pushing it forward down the slope and it sped away.

Jin finding one did the same and chased right behind while using his air gusts behind him to speed himself up to catch up.

"Damn it! I am not doing fine!" Aizen shouted to himself.

"You can't get away!" Jin yelled.

Aizen noticed a loose pipe coming and caught it as he sped by.

Aizen turned around and threw the pipe at Jin who just caught it with a grin on his face.

Suddenly Aizen's cart was slowing down and Jins hit behind Aizen's making both connect.

Aizen punched Jin's face while Jin went to punch back and the two began to fistfight while going down the next slope of the mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Back at Varrock, a muscular guy with a short cut and short mohawk walked through the alleyway with a spider-like creature behind him.

He looked around smirking but noticed two kids nearby running from some of the Ritz.

The man had his spirit doll attack the two Ritz in front of the kids.

"Woah who are you!" One of the kids said that was a Goblin species.

"Go Koga." Koga said.

Koga looked up at the sky then back to the kids.

"Go inside, I am apart of this attack to destroy the city but I refuse to fight kids. Go on shoo." Koga said walking passed the confused kids.

Koga noticed a soldier running toward him and his doll jumped over Koga and struck the soldier multiple times before throwing the dead soldier into a dumpster.

"We head to the castle." Koga said to his doll and venture around the battle to the side entrance of the castle.

In the sky, the Condor heads toward Mabashi's airship.

"Now now don't be rude." Mabashi said setting off a railgun cannon fire hitting the Condor's side.

Stork drove the Condor passed and down toward the castle.

"I need some gunners on the turrets!" Stork shouted on the linkpearl.

"Soldiers on the way." Kakuzu said.

Fifteen guards ran back to the castle but suddenly the spider-like creature came from the corner striking at them and only three guards could make it passed.

"What the hell is that!?" Sasori asked.

"We have to handle it." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu shot his threads from his stitches out of his forearms and to try to wrap the creature only for it to resist.

Sasori having two of his puppets with their blades out went to attack the creature only to be on par with its strength as it fought back.

"We-" Sasori began to say until being punched in the face by Koga and knocking him over.

Kakuzu swung his foot into Koga's stomach making him skid back but Koga grabbed the leg and threw Kakuzu into a crate of banana's.

"Sasori got up and had one of his puppets fly at Koga who had his doll strike the puppet from behind and tear it into three pieces.

Suddenly one of the Ritz attached to Kakuzu and began to control him.

"Damn it!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Hold on I'll help you!" Sasori said and right as he went to grab the Ritz attached to him he was shocked by Ritz' discharge.

Deidara on his clay owl flew right toward the airship.

"Almost there." Deidara said to himself.

Mabashi was looking around not paying attention to behind him and Deidara leaped onto the airship startling him.

"How the?" Mabashi said.

Ritz flew toward Deidara who moved as quickly as he could away from it.

Deidara created a clay art of a small bird that flew and followed Ritz.

Mabashi grabbed Deidara's neck trying to choke him and push him against the ledge.

Deidara struggled and then set off the jutsu as the bird exploded and blew up Ritz and a bit of the airship coils.

Mabashi's eyes widened and the Ritz around turns into dust and he does immediately after.

Deidara's clay owl flew near the airship that was now falling and Deidara leaped onto it and headed back down toward the city.

"Too easy." Deidara said.

The Airship spun downward passed the city and nearby into the forest.

Kakuzu now in control ran at Koga but the spider doll smashed itself into Kakuzu knocking him into the training room nearby.

Sasori controlled his remaining puppet to attack the spider doll and while it fought the puppet, Sasori took this chance and jumped up onto the spider dolls back and placed down an explosive tag and he and the puppet move back and Sasori sets off the tag blowing up the dolls back and making it crumble.

Koga stood there for a moment and started to turn into dust.

"Forgive me, I just did what my leader said. I never wanted violence." Koga said and vanished into dust.

Sasori and Kakuzu looked at the dust go in the wind.

"That was different." Kakuzu said.

"We have to check on the citizens." Sasori said and walked back to the courtyard with Kakuzu.

Meanwhile, at the mine, the mine carts were off the rails and laying crushed on some rocks and nearby was Aizen and Jin still fighting.

Jin created a small tornado in the mine making a huge disaster inside and forcing Aizen up into the air.

Aizen noticed an opening in the ceiling and took advantage of the moment quickly pushing himself out and in the small Dwarf worker village.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the Dwarf workers asked.

Suddenly a wind spiraled out and blew the Dwarfs away and the ground cracked with two tornadoes coming out.

Aizen ran up the ice mountain as quickly as he could while trying to figure out what to do.

"You cannot escape!" Jin shouted.

Right at the top of the mountain, Aizen swung his foot kicking Jin in the head and knocking him into the snow.

The two had a hand to hand combat briefly before Aizen was able to punch him down to the ground.

Jin spits out blood and sent an air blast into Aizen's chest making him fly off his feet and into the snow.

Suddenly ice fiends from the mountain began to attack both of them making them break concentration from one another for a moment.

Aizen was able to kill the ice fiend coming after him and noticed his chance to get Jin

Aizen ran up to Jin and right as Jin killed the ice field, Aizen grabbed his device and smashed it into the snow and activated its button to shoot air into the snow which hardened into ice quickly and making the device ruined.

"No!" Jin yelled as he started to turn to dust.

"Falador belongs to me." Aizen said breathing heavily.

"One day you will see that what belongs to you can easily be taken from you." Jin said.

"I don't think so." Aizen told him.

Jin turned into dust and blew in the cold wind.

Aizen fell to his knees and sighed of relief.

"You have worn yourself out." A woman in scruffy torn clothing said walking up to him.

The woman's face had red marks along her forehead and cheeks. She was pale as the snow below him.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked.

"The Oracle of the mountain." She said.

"An Oracle huh? And what is your purpose here?" Aizen asked.

"What any Oracle does, to give advice." She said.

"I don't need advice." Aizen said.

"You said the same thing to your friends at Varrock." She said.

Aizen turned around looking at her and noticed nearby a tent which belonged to her.

"Fine, what wisdom could you provide me." Aizen said.

The Oracle walked up and put her hand on his head and then backed away speaking in some language before closing her eyes and humming with her hands closed together.

"Something is coming- not now, not in this lifetime but far in the future, something you must prepare yourself and others for. Those that aren't even born yet that you will one day know is worthy to stop the coming hive." The Oracle said.

Aizen stood there cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" Aizen asked.

"That is what I said, all I can say." The Oracle said.

"But what is coming? What hive?" Aizen asked.

"What I just said." The Oracle said.

Aizen knew that was all he could get out of her.

"Then I thank you for this wisdom." He said.

Aizen thought heavily on her words and knew Oracles like her wouldn't make something up.

"You wish to come with me to Varrock?" Aizen asked her.

"My place is here on the mountain while your place is elsewhere." She said.

Aizen nodded and walked off.

Aizen was greeted by Dwarves at the bottom of the mountain.

"Our entire mine is ruined and so is our smith shop and this quarry!" The foreman shouted.

"I don't give-" Aizen began to say.

The Dwarves all gripped their pickaxes tightly.

Aizen looked at how many there was and then forward to the foreman.

"Luckily I now own this Kingdom so I will help you rebuild with better tools included." Aizen said.

"Extra barriers in the mines." The foreman added.

"That too." Aizen said.

"You heard him men!" The foreman shouted.

All of the dwarves rose their fists up cheering as well as a few imps that worked with them cheering.

Aizen gave a bow and walked off.

Aizen was met by Itachi and the others at the pathway.

"You look like shit." Nnoitra said.

"Found this." Itachi said handing Aizen his sword.

"Thank you, Itachi. I'm glad to see you all safe." Aizen said.

Walking up was a few white knights and Gin on horses approaching.

"I believe these horses are yours." The white knight said getting off and shaking Aizen's hand.

"I guess we listen to you now." He said.

"You must be the captain of the guard?" Aizen asked.

"I am." He said.

"Good, I want you to keep an eye on the castle for me and keep your men guarding Falador." Aizen ordered.

"Right away- come on men!" The white knight said and they walked back to Falador nearby.

They got on their horses and headed to Varrock together.

Aizen noticed the others going ahead of them talking and he held his hand toward gin to beckon him over.

"I met an Oracle." Aizen said.

"Oh?" Gin said.

"Let's say it wasn't what I wanted to hear but it makes me think." Aizen told him.

"So what's the problem?" Gin asked.

"I'll tell you tonight privately but I think we need to prepare for something big coming." Aizen said.

"Bigger than an Ogre's dick?" Gin asked.

"Oh, hush would you. I'm being serious." Aizen said.

"I know I just love to bug you." Gin said.

"We don't tell no one." Aizen said.

"Just between you and me?" Gin asked.

"Just you and me. No one. Not even Tousen." Aizen said.

"Very well. We should chat then outside of the city near the farm down south and talk if you want it private." Gin said.

"Indeed." Aizen said.

Suddenly they were greeted by a figure in a cowl who stood in the middle of the path.

Aizen rode up in front of everyone and looked at the figure.

"I hope you aren't here to start trouble." Aizen said.

"Make it double!" Kisame shouted.

Aizen looked back with a confused look and shrugged looking back at the figure.

The cowl over the figure's head was brought back to show it was Karura.

Aizen stared at her and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"You're still alive." Aizen said.

"Surprised?" Karura said smirking.

"You are bold to come into my lands." Aizen said.

"To be fair it wasn't your lands until recently and I was just leaving. Cut me some slack." Karura said with a smirk and a shrug.

Karura pulled out a cup of Tapioca with a straw hooked to it and sipped on her drink and putting it back on the pocket of the cowl.

"What do you want." Aizen said.

"You're expanding pretty close to the border of Kandarin." Karura said.

"So?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Well let me brief you. I rule every single town, port, mansion, home, village, all over the Kandarin Region. I'm the Empress." Karura said.

All of them was surprised.

"And you are here alone." Granz said.

"I don't sense any other spiritual energy around." Gin said.

"Do do nothing." Aizen said.

"You even own the Tree Gnome Village?" Aizen asked.

"It's within the Kandarin border so yes." Karura said.

"And where do you operate?" Aizen asked.

"The capital is Ardougne, about the size of Varrock." Karura told them.

"What of Camelot?" Aizen asked.

"I come when I wan't actually." Karura said sipping her drink.

"Hahahaha!" Nnoitra and Kisame laughed.

"That was a good one!" Kisame said nodding.

Karura shrugged with a grin.

"Okay okay enough. What of that castle?" Aizen asked.

"Seers Village is ruled by me and Camelot was destroyed about a year ago when I took over." Karura said.

Everyone was shocked by hearing that.

"Oh, shit..." Itachi said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Camelot fell?" Aizen asked.

"The knights of the round too?" Gin asked next.

"Yes and yes." Karura said taking another sip of her drink.

Karura walked up and got on Aizen's horse sitting behind him.

"I got to get off my feet." She said making him annoyed.

"I should kill you right here and now." Aizen said.

"Why can't we?" Granz asked.

"Because she already has us where she wants us." Aizen said.

"What-" Granz began to ask.

"Enough, I'll explain later." Aizen said.

"Your friends are curious, I can tell them." Karura said.

Suddenly lightning shot from the ground up and over them like a cage and suddenly began to shrink until fading back into the ground.

"That's why." Karura said.

"And she is resistant to her own lightning." Aizen said.

"Question comes to mind, how do you two know one another?" Kisame asked.

"Did you two fuck?" Gin asked.

"Gin!" Aizen shouted.

"He probably wanted too." Karura said.

"Bah!? No!" Aizen shouted.

"Really who is she?" Itachi asked.

"She and I knew one another back when we were teenagers. She was always a bitch-" Aizen began to say.

"Is a bitch still." Karura corrected.

"Is a bitch and searches for power in any way she can and without a care for anyone's lives. She would even kill her own parents-" Aizen said.

"Did kill parents." Karura corrected.

"Why don't you then explain it." Aizen said.

"Of course make the woman work for it why don't you. Your friend here is right, I am a bitch who gets what she wants whenever she wants." Karura said with a shrug and took another sip.

"Can you get off this horse." Aizen said.

"Let me finish. So I met Aizen when we were teenagers back at Ashdale. A city in the sky that you guy's I heard conquered recently. So I bugged the little idiot here and he was searching for power and ruling like me! Except he made friends- how adorable!" Karura said.

Aizen just grumbled something.

"What is it you want." Aizen asked.

"I'll cut to the chase. I am here to make a request. You have three more regions to take control of but you know you won't take mine. However, if you say can take the Fremennik Isle's then perhaps I might think about just a partnership, not me selling out to you." Karura said.

Aizen just stared at her not saying anything.

"You said three regions, yours and the Isle's but what's the third?" Granz asked.

"You don't mean..." Gin began to say.

"The Elves." Karura said.

"Elves?" Granz asked.

"Elves keep to themselves in their region and never leave. They are the oldest living race as well as the first race known to have originated on this planet." Gin said.

"And you and I both know the Elves will never let you rule them and you know I won't. So you got those Isle's if you want them." Karura said.

Aizen's breathing was starting to speed up now realizing the roadblock he was going to face.

"Tell you what. A year from now we will talk about a partnership perhaps." Karura said.

"A year?" Aizen asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind for you to be a father for a few months." Karura said.

Aizen tilted his head frowning.

"What?" Aizen asked.

Gin looked back and forth not saying nothing.

"Oh, you don't know? I have a spy who told me that they overheard that redhead and this guy beside you with the white-silver hair discussing her pregnancy!" Karura said clapping.

Kisame then began to clap.

"Congrats Aizen! I'll be sure to throw you a baby shower!" Kisame said.

Aizen kept his attention on Karura before looking at Gin quickly.

Gin gulped.

"Oh? No one told you?" Karura asked patting his shoulder.

"I told her it was her place to tell you." Gin said.

"Who else knew." Aizen asked.

"Aizen." Gin said.

"Who else knew!" Aizen shouted.

"Konan and Harribel I think and probably Stork." Gin said.

Aizen put a hand over his face breathing slowly now.

Karura took another sip of tapioca and got off the horse patting its side.

"A year and we can discuss things. I may be a bitch but I ain't that bad. I want you to think long and hard because if you do decide to go to war with me, then you might lose. I can't say I'll win since I can't see the future but what I can tell you is you should at least see your kid being born and spend some time with it before we discuss things. I'm doing you a favor." Karura said.

Aizen kept quiet.

Karura looked at him then to the others and gave a wave.

"I will see you all later. You all are welcome to come into the Kandarin Region for fun if you like! Be sure to stop by Ardougne, you might see me and heck I might give you an autograph!" Karura said.

"Wait!" Kisame shouted getting off his horse.

Kisame ran up and handed her a Shark Weekly magazine.

"Can you sign this for me while you are here?" Kisame asked.

Karura took it and using her lightning power on her finger she burned her initials in it and handed it back.

"Aww thank you!" Kisame said hugging her.

Karura blinked a few times but didn't hug back.

"You know that was your chance to strike me but you didn't. You got to teach your people how to kill Aizen." Karura said.

"Oh I can't kill you, you are so nice!" Kisame said snuggling the magazine to himself.

"I thought you said the medicine was out of his system?" Gin asked.

"At this point, I don't know." Itachi said.

Karura gave a wave to them and walked behind the thick trees nearby.

"Well wasn't that fun." Granz said.

"Yeah and creepy- Aizen you okay?" Nnoitra asked.

"I need to think for just a minute." Aizen said.

Suddenly they all felt a rumble and Kisame quickly got on his horse.

They looked at the trees that Karura walked into and rising was a battle airship lifting off behind them and headed toward the west.

"Woah that thing is big!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Come on let's go." Aizen said.

Aizen left first while the others quickly rode off to follow him.

Itachi looked back at the airship leaving and then head forward.

"Kisame, when you hugged her what was her chakra like?" Itachi asked.

"To be honest it felt- well, it felt lonely." Kisame said.

"Lonely?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, just that sense of loneliness from her chakra. It was so strange, I don't know how powerful she is but only an emotion." Kisame said.

Aizen hearing that looking up at the sky and back forward.

"Men when we reach the castle can you give me and Jessica a moment, please? We will be in the kitchen." Aizen said.

"Of course!" Granz said.

"Gin, I want to talk to you however first." Aizen said.

"Trouble!" Kisame chuckled.

"Want to be fried calamari?" Gin asked.

"Let's not say that around the Mon Calamari tribe." Itachi said.

Aizen pointed to the nearby border wall of Varrock and he and Gin rode off next too it while the others headed into Varrock.

"I know you are-" Gin began to say.

"I'm not mad I am nervous." Aizen said.

"You aren't mad at me?" Gin asked.

"You were right to tell her she has to tell me herself. Right now I don't know what to think, a child? Gin I can't be a father." Aizen said.

"Well, I'll tell you what I told Jessica. Talk to one another." Gin said.

"What is your suggestion though?" Aizen asked.

"My suggestion is to talk to her. I can't speak my mind about this because I never had a kid." Gin said.

Aizen was pacing and Gin got off his horse next patting his shoulder.

"Calm down it will be fine. We are all here to help." Gin said.

Aizen nodded and patted Gin's shoulder and got back on the horse.

"I met an old friend that was in the same training course as me when I was young." Gin said.

"Oh?" Aizen asked.

"He was a Bount." Gin said.

"And I take it you killed him." Aizen said.

Gin just nodded.

"How close of a friend was he?" Aizen asked.

"We only knew one another for a year. A shame." Gin said.

"Tell you what Gin, a year. A year we shall take to ourselves until we speak to Karura next." Aizen said.

"Are you really thinking of invading Kandarin?" Gin asked.

"I am going to work my words and persuade her to allow all of Kandarin under Varrocks banner." Aizen said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Gin asked.

"Then it leads to war sadly." Aizen said.

"If we win the war we got the final challenge if we are to rule the planet." Gin said.

"The Elves land." Aizen said.

"Elves are usually above six feet tall so height may not be a problem but their intelligence and mastery of blades and arrows will be." Gin said.

Suddenly Aizen's linkpearl was ringing and he answered it holding a finger up to Gin to wait.

"Yes?" Aizen asked.

"Sir we got a problem. We can't find Gold Saw's body." Stork said.

"What do you mean?" Aizen asked.

Suddenly a line of dark energy flew right at them and Aizen and Gin jumped from the horses before the horses both got sliced in half.

Aizen and Gin got their swords out and seen Gold Saw walking toward them with her head attached but with a black mist around her neck and a dark red glow from the line around her neck that was cut.

"How the hell?" Aizen asked confused.

"I told you I will do anything to rule." Gold Saw said.

"She's using a strange aether." Gin said.

"I can sense her reiatsu too. I guess she is more than what we thought." Aizen said.

The two of them swung their blades at Gold Saw who swung her large one against both of them and then kicked Gin away while elbowing Aizen in the face and kicking him onto the ground.

Gold Saw went to stab her blade at Aizen only for her weapon to be pushed away by Gins and the two made a brief sword fight till Aizen got up and swung his blade toward her back and she spun around with her blade extended to slash their blades away and cut their sides.

"Aizen she's-" Gin began to say.

Gold Saw slashed at Gin's chest making some blood squirt out and making him fall back.

"Gin!" Aizen shouted.

Suddenly Aizen was stabbed through his chest out of his back and pinned into the ground.

"I am a master of dark aether, capable of surviving beheading for a short amount of time. The aether attached my head back and as you can see is still healing that zone of my body. You should have burned me in fire." Gold Saw said with a wide grin on her face.

Gin slowly got up and activated his swords ability that extended out and through Gold Saw's back out of her chest.

Gold Saw grinned and once his sword retracted she turned around swinging her blade down at him only for it to clash against a metal pole that stabbed into the ground beside Gin like a barrier.

Gold Saw looked up seeing Nnoitra with the hilt of his weapon in the ground and lifted it.

His weapon being two crescent-shaped blades on one end of a black pole connected by a chain.

Gold Saw swung her blade at him a few times until he used his blades' unique trait to curve around hers and swung right into her arm cutting it off.

"Hm!?" Gold Saw thought and noticed her other arm now gone.

"Now both of your arms are gone bitch!" Nnoitra shouted.

Nnoitra focused his reiatsu on the tip of his tongue, creating a Cero and shot it at Gold Saw covering her entire body and vaporizing her completely.

"Oh thank god..." Aizen said and then passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Aizen woke up in one of the hospital beds at the healer building in Varrock.

Aizen tried to sit up but had a sharp pain where the stab happened and had to lay back down.

"Oh good, you are up." Zangei said.

"Zangei?" Aizen asked.

"You have been out for three days. I decided to let the others rest and come here to see if you'll wake up, sure enough, you did." Zangei said.

"I feel like shit." Aizen said.

"They have some magic spell on your back and chest where her blade stabbed through you." Zangei said.

"I take it my bones are healed too?" Aizen asked.

"They are regenerating but slowly." Zangei said.

"Where is Jessica?" Aizen asked.

"She never slept until today. She just kept staying here all day and all night." Zangei said.

"She shouldn't get overstressed or-" Aizen began to say.

"She's pregnant. She told all of us." Zangei said.

"Stupid boy!" Norman shouted walking in with Beverly.

"Now Norman don't be rude." Beverly say.

Beverly put down a pot of flowers beside Aizen with a smile.

"Stupid boy shouldn't have got into this situation!" Norman said.

"Nice to see you too Norman." Aizen said sarcastically.

Norman walked up and patted Aizen's head.

"You may be a stupid boy but you are our stupid boy." Norman said patting his head.

Aizen slightly smirked.

"Oh good Aizen you are awake!" Sasori said walking in with Gin.

"Gin, Sasori." Aizen said.

"If you died I would be king." Gin said grinning.

"Should have killed me in my sleep." Aizen said shaking his hand and then Sasori's.

"We gave Jessica a sedation pill in her drink." Sasori said.

"I'm fine with it." Aizen said.

"Girl loves you." Zangei said.

"I know." Aizen told them.

"Lord Aizen." Tousen said waving at the doorway.

"Tousen." Aizen said.

"Falador is-" Tousen began to say.

"How are you?" Aizen asked.

"Oh uh, I'm doing okay sir. You?" Tousen asked.

"Fine. Alright, gentlemen how about you carry on your day. I will be fine here." Aizen said.

"I will be outside." Gin said.

"No, you will go do something. I will be fine don't worry." Aizen said shooing them.

They shrugged and gave a wave walking out.

"Has anyone found the blacksmith yet?" Zangei asked Gin.

"No one has." Tousen said.

"Makes you wonder what happened to him." Gin said.

Aizen sighed and closed his eyes again.

Aizen opened his eyes hours later and seen Jessica sitting beside him reading.

Aizen looked at her with a smile before she glanced and turned her head with a smile.

"I'll be careful." Jessica said wrapping her arms around him kissing him.

Aizen kissed her back and pushed his nose up to hers.

"I'm pregnant." She told him.

"I know." Aizen said.

"I was too nervous to tell you since you were so busy taking over." Jessica said.

"Hey, how about we talk about this when I'm better okay? I just want to hold you for a bit." Aizen said.

Jessica nodded and kept hugging him for as long as she could until the nurse came in to give Aizen his next treatment.

Jessica gave a wave and walked out with a smile.

"Girlfriend?" Nurse asked.

"Yeah, and soon to be the mother of my kid." Aizen said.

"Well congrats. Alright, let's get started, got to re-apply more potion and let one of our healers put some healing magic over your wounds." The Nurse said.

Aizen nodded and closed his eyes.

Aizen opened his eyes later and it was night, the curtains shut and candlelight out.

"Great, slept now its night." Aizen said.

"Perhaps a good book then." The Plague Doctor said stepping out of the darkness.

"I nearly got startled until I saw that stupid beak of your mask come out first." Aizen said.

The lamp next to Aizen's bed was turned on and the Plague Doctor stared down at him.

"Come to cure me?" Aizen asked.

"In fact I am." The Plague Doctor said setting down a bottle of medicine.

"Before you ask it isn't poisoned and if you throw it away so be it, you'll heal up slower." The Plague Doctor said.

Aizen in front of him took one of the pills but the Plague Doctor didn't seem to care one way or another.

"So you are a father." The Plague Doctor said.

"Word must be spreading." Aizen said.

"That Kisame fellow sure loves to run his mouth all over the streets." The Plague Doctor said.

"Of course he does..." Aizen groaned.

"I must say you have done what no one has done. Take over the vast lands." The Plague Doctor said.

"I met Karura." Aizen said.

"Did you now? Then you know what wall you must face to climb over, or smash down." The Plague Doctor said.

"Karura has a strange personality." Aizen said.

"She always has. A more sarcastic overconfident one who cares nothing but for herself." The Plague Doctor said.

"So why are you here other than to check up on me and give me these pills." Aizen asked.

"To tell you that I found the cure. A map to a place within the Elves domain, a forgotten valley that holds the ancient steampunk machine known as, Alexander." The Plague Doctor said.

"Never heard of it." Aizen said.

"It's been abandoned for ten years now. The area was left alone after the Sullustans failed to reprogram the ancient machine and nearly lost their lives to its ancient traps within." The Plague Doctor said.

"And how is this machine going to make a cure?" Aizen asked shaking his head.

"It houses something that was thought to be just a story. It seems for fifty years there has been a sphere inside, a sphere of power that can grant anyone their hearts desire. Three wishes. Two are used and you are still alive. The third wish you die and cannot make a wish for more wishes. Strange yes? But true from what the log of the book I read said. It says a sphere of power is housed within, forgotten about by many. How it got inside is unknown." The Plague Doctor said.

"How big is this sphere?" Aizen asked.

"It didn't say. I would ask for you to join me but it seems you aren't capable of moving any time soon." The Plague Doctor said.

"So going to beat me to it?" Aizen asked.

"Sadly even I cannot be as sneaky as to enter the Elves lands. Even near the machine, it is watched over by the scouts of the Elf city." The Plague Doctor said.

"So you need me to get well and pretty much take down the Elves?" Aizen asked.

"Not directly asking but since you suggested it then perhaps. However, you and I know who won't let you." The Plague Doctor said.

"Karura?" Aizen asked.

"Your girlfriend. She might want you to just stay within the borders you have created and forget about conquest. I heard her speaking about mothership and she doesn't know if she can handle it. My suggestion to you is to put the kid up for adoption. Focus on what you are destined to do by ruling." The Plague Doctor said.

"I don't know if-" Aizen began to say.

"Or does that mean I win?" The Plague Doctor asked.

There was a minute-long pause.

"I will see what I can do but it will take time." Aizen said.

"Karura gave you a year, I will give you a year from now. It's mid-October." The Plague Doctor said.

"And what am I suppose to do? Stay here in Varrock for a year?" Aizen asked.

"I'll give you a suggestion. The Fremannik Isle's could be taken. Also, Draynor Village is the only place within the borders of Varrock that you haven't taken over." The Plague Doctor said.

"The Isle's I could possibly do but Draynor probably won't accept it and it isn't much for me to take from there anyways." Aizen said.

"Still a thought." The Plague Doctor said and headed to the door.

"You know we might have to see who the strongest of us is." Aizen said.

The Plague Doctor looked at the door.

"Let's hope you realize you're doomed even if you don't try. I am the only cure to save this planet, and that must mean to purge what illness threatens it." The Plague Doctor said.

The Plague Doctor walked out shutting the door but left Aizen a book, a book of Alexander in the Elf lands.

Aizen sighed and opened it and started to read.

The Plague Doctor walked away from the facility as it was pouring down rain.

Jessica was watching from a distance but then noticed Karura in a cowl walking toward him.

The two of them looked at each other with the Plague Doctor just walking around her.

Karura had a smirk on her face and walked to the airship tower while the Plague Doctor stopped walking and turned around.

"You are brave to be here." The Plague Doctor said.

"You are stupid to be here." Karura said.

"I was just leaving." The Plague Doctor said turning around and walking away, disappearing in the darkness.

Karura just smirked and walked into the airship tower and headed up to an airship headed toward Seers Village.

Jessica pondered about what was going on until being interrupted by Gin and Tousen.

"Ready to head back to the castle?" Tousen asked.

"Yes." Jessica said walking with them back.

"Don't worry we will help out with the baby." Gin said.

"Thank you, thank you both." Jessica said.

"It's no problem at all." Tousen said.

"I know one thing, the last three regions will be heavily secure." Gin said.

"Especially the Elf Region." Tousen said.

"At least we got one another and our soldiers." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I guess." Gin said.

"Deidara get back here!" Kisame shouted chasing Deidara.

"Help he's going to kill me!" Deidara yelled running up a wall and onto a roof.

"Get down here! You put female hormone pills in my food you little shit!" Kisame yelled.

"I'll put a laxative in next!" Deidara yelled.

"Come on let's go save the idiot." Tousen said with a sigh.

A day later at Ardougne.

"Karura." Nihl said.

Karura and Aldsan were sitting at a park table with some other person next to Aldsan.

"Yes?" Karura asked sipping her tapioca.

"May I ask the real reason you gave Aizen a year to think on this?" Nihl asked.

"Oh, that was a lie. We can prepare our forces through our territory for a war in a year." Karura said.

"But what about him and that girl having a kid?" Aldsan asked.

"What about it?" Karura asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I see, so you tricked him." Nihl said.

"And that will gain us an upper hand. I care not if he takes the Fremannik Isles but I do know he can't take the Elves land like I couldn't without making a bigger problem for ourselves." Karura said.

"Why are the Elves so dangerous?" Aldsan asked.

"It isn't that they pose a danger, it's because they have a huge upper hand with their rune connection with spells and fighting within their ancestorial bloodline. The only way we can take that over is if we rule all of what Aizen has. When he comes in a year, our forces will be prepared and once he is dead, we take over all that he owns. Then we send all soldiers and civilians to rush the Elves land and then I shall be the planetary ruler." Karura said with a smirk on her face.

"Brilliant." Nihl said.

"Indeed." Aldsan said taking a sip of her drink.

"So now we prepare and then after we win, we shall soon rule." Karura said with a peal of forboding laughter.


End file.
